Amani
by Aviehenda
Summary: Amani can't remember her past. She's found wandering in the woods and is brought to Rivendell. Hopefully something, or someone, there can help trigger her memories. Who is she, really?
1. Meeting new people

Weeee.My first story here. Just want to know what you guys think of my writing. So just say what's on your mind =)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothing..*pout*  
  
Chapter one: Meeting new people  
  
I stared right at whoever was in front of me. It was a tall, slim figure with long hair that stared back. And whatever it was, it didn't seem too happy about me. Well I assumed at the time that the creature in front of me was a man (like human you know.) .boy was I wrong!  
  
The figure was holding something against my neck, something cold and sharp, an arrow. So I pressed even further against the tree behind me, but the arrow followed my every move. The darkness of the night made it impossible for me to make out who he was. So I decided to do the next best thing, ask.  
  
"Uhm.Who are you?" I looked up at him and swallowed hard.  
  
"I think you are in no position to ask of my name." His voice felt like daggers thrown in my face and I let my head fall down as his eyes burned into my own.  
  
"I.I am sorry if I angered you." I tried to make my voice sound strong, but I failed miserably.  
  
No answer. I could feel my body starting to shake. *So this is it?* My head was spinning and those words kept repeating themselves over and over.and over.  
  
"I'm too young to die!" I yelled, but I didn't realize I had said that out loud right away. Not before I could see the eyes of the stranger widen in shock.  
  
"Eh.Did I say that out loud?" Rather a statement than a question.  
  
"Yes, you did." He replied in a matter-o-factly tone. "But I'm not going to kill you. (I could swear I heard him mumble "yet" but pushed the thought away.) I only want you name and why you are here." He sounded calmer and his voice seemed poetic somehow.  
  
After thinking a bit, I came to the conclusion that I'd better answer and suppress my stubborn side that so desperately told me to smack him over the head. Who did he think he was?! Ok, so he had the upper hand with the whole I-have-an-arrow-pointed-at-your-neck thingie, but I mean.hello?  
  
I took a deep breath and sighed. "My name is Amani. And to why I'm here, I really don't know what here is." I glared at him.  
  
He glared back. I knew that he probably didn't believe me. Like I cared!  
  
"So you think that I'm stupid?" His voice changed again. "I really don't know what here is." He mockingly mimicked my voice.  
  
I gasped. What the hell? He mocked me. That stupid son of a bitch mocked me! Adrenalin flowed freely in my veins, my heart pumped harder and my eyes widened. I no longer feared him. When I got like this I feared nothing, I just lost all common sense whatsoever.  
  
I held my hand up against the arrow that so neatly was pointed at my artery; I pushed it away with all my might. It hurt badly but I couldn't care less.  
  
"Get that thing away from me this instant!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. He blinked one time and then blinked some more as he gave me a look mixed with astonishment, anger and curiosity.  
  
A moment of silence passed but it felt like hours. I was standing there wondering, should I run? Should I hit him and then run? But my body was frozen. I could not move at all. I got saved by the bell last minute.  
  
Someone was closing in on us, slowly and carefully placing every step with precision. The one standing in front of me looked at me with questioning eyes. He must have noticed that I was looking at something behind him, because he turned his head around, his bow up and ready to shoot.  
  
I closed my eyes afraid to see what might happen. There was a nerve wrecking silence, but noting seemed to occur. After a while I opened my eyes to see the two shadows embracing each other. *What the..?*  
  
"God! Don't you think you are forgetting something? I'm still here! And..eeeew! Do you have to do that in front of me?!" I was getting tired and irritated. And I didn't like being ignored, even if this person was a stranger trying to do whatever he was trying to do with me.  
  
Both shadows turned around to look at me. All I could think about was where the hell is that never-ending black hole to sink into when you need it the most? They sure didn't look to happy about me interrupting their little "get together".  
  
To save myself I put on my Oh-look-I'm-sooo-innocent-and-sweet look. Let me tell you straight away.It did not work. I gave up and went back to glaring at the both of them.  
  
The one that had just arrived came over to me, he was a little taller than the other one but other than that they looked pretty much the same to me, in the dark anyway. As he closed in on me I began to feel dizzy, everything was spinning and soon I could feel my body go limp as I fell to the ground.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was blurry, so I concentrated on gaining focus. Someone was sitting on my right side so I turned to face him or her. "Where am I?" My voice sounded gruff. I cleared my throat. The person beside me, his eyes, they looked vaguely familiar. He was tall.really tall. He smiled at me, a fabulous smile that could warm any girl's heart in an instant. So I just smiled back. Only my smile was slightly insecure, I didn't know this man so why waste my charms? Not that I'm in any way famous for my charms.but anyway. "You are in Rivendell Milady." His voice was music to my ears. I found a sigh slipping past my lips as he spoke. *Oh god! Pull yourself together girl. No swooning over strangers!* I slapped myself mentally. 


	2. Thinking of the past

I want to thank everyone that has reviewed my story so far! It's nice to get some feedback =) If you have some tips or anything.just tell me. Thanks guys! *putting on a sweet smile*  
  
Disclaimer: Hmm.no..still don't own nothing..Amani maybe..but that's all.  
  
Chapter two: Thinking of the past  
  
After awhile I gained my physical and mental control back. (Oh, who am I kidding, got my mental control back.noooo don't think so.) Anyways.I started to remember the night before with those shadows, the arrow and me feeling dizzy. *wonder if they did something to me while I was asleep?* I gave my self a slap on the forehead. *You pervert!* I looked over at the person beside me and smiled innocently, but he seemed pretty confused by my whole act. "Whatever." I muttered under my breath. "So, what happened to me last nigh?" I asked the first thing that came to mind.  
  
I got up from the king sized bed I was currently laying in, to get a better look at this place, as he started to explain. "You were brought here by me and my friend Milady." He looked me up and down, measuring me. I began to walk about the room. It was magnificent! The whole room was white and beautiful carvings could be found on the walls together with a few pictures. *Maybe they are telling some sort of story?* I thought to myself as I kept staring, completely lost in my own thoughts. When you came in to the room the bed was on the right side with a full length mirror on one side and a small table on the other. Right ahead there was no wall at all, just pillars covered in deep green vines and see-through, white curtains. It led out to a large balcony overlooking one of the many gardens of Rivendell.  
  
My ears had completely tuned out the voice of he-who-obviously-likes-his- own-voice-to-much. I had forgotten all about him, but that was to be changed. He came up behind me and snapped his fingers right before my eyes. I swear I jumped 10 feet straight up in the air! "Hey!" I was now very irritated. "Don't you ever.do you hear me? EVER, do that again!" I almost lost my common sense, if I had one. I stood there glaring at him with my heart in my throat for some time. He stared back, a little shocked I presume from my sudden outburst. When I felt satisfied and got bored by just staring at him, I went back to looking around. There seemed to be a door on the left side of the room, unable to ignore my curiosity, I opened it and peeked inside. *wow! A bathroom. Nice*  
  
It really wasn't big though. Just a bathtub and a table with a chair, a mirror placed in front of the table. I closed the door shut and went straight for the closet, also placed on the left side of the room. A gasp came out as my jaw dropped to the floor. The closet was filled with dresses in every color you can imagine, they were in every shapes and forms and in different fabrics. My eyes widened at this sight before I got interrupted by this annoying person yet again. This time he did it with a little more precaution. (Good for him)  
  
"You can put one on if you like?" He gave a weak smile. "But first I'll go and fill up the bathtub. So go get cleaned up and dressed, then we can find you some food." He disappeared into the bathroom. *Food* A drop of drool ran down from one side of my mouth at the thought. While wiping it away my stomach rumbled and made a heartbreaking growl from really deeeep down.  
  
Not long after I lay covered in hot water and bath bubbles. *Sigh* "This is wonderful." I muttered to myself and closed my eyes. I reluctantly began to think about the last few days. Tears welled up in my eyes but I held them back with all my might not letting myself become weak. My whole life had changed in a matter of days.  
  
:: Flashback ::  
  
"NO! No..no!" My voice faded as I looked around, and a tear found its way down my cheek. "Everything.. ruined, mum..dad.NO!" I started to shake, my tears flowing freely now, and I could not believe what my eyes told me was true. My beautiful city in ruins and everyone..dead, mom and dad.everyone!  
  
The hands that held my wrists tightened as I got dragged away screaming in pain and anguish. My heart sank deep in my chest, the feeling was unbearable. The feeling of my heart being dropped and shatter into small, unnoticeable pieces on the ground.  
  
My blood started to bubble as fire in my veins and a small cry slipped past my lips. I looked up on my captor and started to scream and kick, the ugliest creature in all of Middle Earth looked back at me with penetrating eyes. The foul smell reached my nostrils and my stomach turned as my breakfast came up in my throat, threatening to burst out. I swallowed as my tears burned my cheeks and eyes.  
  
Unfortunately this didn't work and my breakfast came out anyway. Of course on my captors ugly feet, and he made a rather scary noise as he tightened his grip even more around my wrist. When I was done vomiting on him (I was rather proud of myself that I had done this, even if I would pay for it later.) He kept dragging me along the road leading away from my home.  
  
After awhile the orc got tired of dragging me as I made myself as heavy as possible. No way was I going to make it easy on him! He flung my body over his shoulders and ran to catch up with his fellow orcs. I was so close to his body now that I felt I could vomit again, but instead I passed out from the strong smell.  
  
:: End of Flashback ::  
  
A cold chill went down my spine and made me shiver uncontrollably as my tears started to fall against my will. Why did all of this have to happen to me? Had I done something to deserve this? There was something about me, something strange, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I had no memory of my life before the age of 10, just nothing. I could try my very best to remember, still no memory. The small town that I was raised in thought I had been an outcast of some sort and took me in. They were all outcasts themselves, half elven outcasts, and they found it in their hearts to love me and care for me.  
  
I had been lucky though. I had a family that adopted me and gave me all I could ever want, not caring who I really was or where I came from. They loved me for me. Another stream of tears hit me like waves against hard cliffs along the shoreline. "My family." I whispered. *You never know what you have until you loose it..* my head hurt badly now from all the crying, the image of my family haunting me when I closed my eyes.  
  
That day, when I had been captivated, I had passed out. (Even now just thinking of the strong smell made me retch.) When I woke up again later the same day my ears had caught the sounds of metal clashing together and the swishy sound of arrows being shot. A huge fight played out before me. Soon enough all the orcs were laying spread around on the ground, dead. That's when I had a meeting with the pointy arrow, pressed against the tree. Since I had lost all the power to move my feet I had not been able to run away as my whole body so desperately told me to do. Hence being trapped against that damn tree.  
  
And now I was in Rivendell. I had been told many tales about places around Middle Earth, but never traveled anywhere. Although this little "trip" of mine had been slightly against my will, I still had that ecstatic feeling of being somewhere new and wanting to see everything. Rivendell was just gorgeous and I wanted to explore every corner of the place. At that, I shoved every resent thought out of my mind and got out of the tub. I had to get some food, fast.  
  
I found a dress lying on the bed. *Just as good. I would use several hours picking one myself* And I made my way over to pick it up. Nothing special about it really. It was white, plain, sleeves shaped as leaves and almost to long for me. I slipped it on, went over to the mirror so I could take a look. A sigh slipped past my lips. I was not much of a dress person; in fact I never liked them at all. The dresses never seemed to like me so I hated them straight back. I glared at my reflection for awhile, not happy about this dress business. I didn't have that long thin figure anyway, but couldn't care less. I was a little tomboy I guess.  
  
When I was ready to leave, I opened the door. Open mouth thing all over again. I gathered myself together once more and left to find food. I also needed to talk to that guy (Never got to ask his name) more about what had happened and why I was brought to Rivendell.  
  
I'm still plotting so just hang in there! *Runs off to plot some more*..*Head explodes* Omigod! 


	3. Help! Anyone?

Hmmm.....Hello! I'm sorry I haven't been doing my duty lately. It's a really bad habit of mine. Starting things and then not following through *cough* eh.....I'm going to pull myself together and write this to the very end. And tnx to all the reviews! =)  
  
Orion: Congrats! I'll stop by to read something of yours then =)  
  
Disclaimer: Hmmm.*checking* No, still don't own anything Lotr.*sigh*  
  
Chapter 3: Help! Anyone?  
  
*haven't I been here before?* I found myself walking aimlessly around in the many (confusing at that) halls of Rivendell. My stomach made a rumbling noise for the millionth time. "Can anyone help me?" I yelled, hoping for somebody to come rescue me. "Anyone?" My voice a little more helpless. *Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!* I slapped myself on the forehead. "You could have waited for that guy to come and get you, but noooo you had to go walking by yourself." I was talking to myself. A really bad habit of mine.  
  
I looked around me once more, hoping to spot somebody with a clue. Not a soul was in sight. *Guess everyone is eating right now. Oh, why? Why did I go by myself?* I gazed over at some vines climbing a wall some feet away, wondering if they could be edible. I really had been walking around too long...  
  
Suddenly I felt a light hand on my shoulder and I whirled around. "Thank Eru!" I exclaimed and threw myself at the poor thing, hugging tightly. At last I let go and looked up to see who it was I hugging so fiercely. It was the guy from my room, looking rather...chocked. "I'm really, really sorry Milord. I should not have gone walking on my own. I was jus so hungry..and..and..Oh, I'm just so happy to see you!" I was about to hug him again but he withdrew back a few steps so I let it go. "Anyways, you found me. Could we go to dinner now or I'll have to say those vines over there look rather nice at the moment." I motioned to the wall behind him. He just shook his head and gave me a: you-cannot-be-for-real look.  
  
He then offered his arm, I accepted and we went on our merry way to the dining hall. Once there he showed me to my seat and seated himself next to me. Everybody kept sending curious glances my way; I couldn't care less as I had eyed all the food on the table. A delicious sight it was and my stomach would finally find peace. After a while, too long I would say, we received permission to begin the feast by some important looking elf at the head of the table.  
  
*Could that be? No, It couldn't.* I stared at the elf and took in all his features. *Well, he looks to be the Lord of this place.* My index finger lingered at my chin as I continued to look at him with thoughtful eyes. It must have been too obvious that I stared because the elf from my room (Why hadn't I asked for his name?) nudged me in the side with his elbow. "Ow!" I sent him a look saying 'What was that for?' and rubbed my aching side. He leaned in close to my ear to whisper. "It's rude to stare at people." He stated in a-matter-o-factly tone. I just glared and turned my attention to the food before me.  
  
After dinner the 'Lord of Rivendell' (I thought him to be anyway) walked over to the elf from my bedroom. I found myself staring again, searching my brain for an answer. I had that feeling of knowing who he was and it was becoming very annoying as I could not seem to remember at all. They talked for a while before the 'Lord of Rivendell' left the room together with a beautiful looking maiden I recalled sitting beside him at the table. The bedroom elf came towards me, offering his arm. This time I came to my senses and finally asked for his name.  
  
This maybe a little short, but it's 5 in the morning and I'm a little tired. Go figure! Hope there's not too many spelling mistakes here. I can barely see the screen...*drifts away for a moment* Anyways..Who is 'the bedroom elf'?? Nice nickname, eh...=) Any suggestions? Well, I'm off to sleep now before I pass out on the keyboard. *Passes out on the keyboard anyway* *wakes up* What? Where? Oh... 


	4. Elrond

Disclaimer: *Grabs hold of Legolas* MINE! Mine! Mine! Mine! *squeezes Legolas out of breath* what do you mean 'Not mine'? Tolkien? Who the f*** is Tolkien? *Lets the death grip on Legolas go* Oooooops…THAT Tolkien…eh *smiles innocently* Sorry about that…. NO! Still don't own anything. *pout* Amani is MINE though. Muwahahaha…. This is getting out of hand…sorry…temporary insanity. =)

Chapter 4: Elrond

I looked at the 'bedroom elf' in anticipation, as he gave me a beaming (surely famous) smile. "My name is Glorfindel, Milady." He stated. "Oh, there you go. Now I can finally call you something else than 'Bedroom elf', although, I must say I like it." I smiled back. "Bedroom elf?" He stuttered, a very confused look on his fair face. I guess I settled his doubts of me being a bit 'out there'. "Yes." I replied with the smile still plastered to my face. He blinked a couple of times, shook his head and turned away from me. I took this as him letting the subject go, thinking it wise to not ask any further questions.

"Shall we?" He offered his arm to me yet again. "Where are we going, Glorfindel?" I used his name just to get a feel to how it sounded on my lips. "I thought you heard Lord Elrond ask me to take you to his study?" He had this questioning look to him. I think I showed utter confusion. "I am sorry but I do not know or speak the elvish language. It is banished from my homeland." I stated rather sadly. I had always wished to learn the beautiful languages of the elven kind, my kind. He went all silent on me again. Guess this was some kind of trademark of his.

It didn't take long before we reached the study. When Glorfindel opened the door, I could feel my nervousness and expectations suddenly take control of me. This made me stifle giggles all the time when they looked at me, they, being Lord Elrond and an old looking guy with a pointy hat. The more I giggled, the more they looked at me. The more they looked at me, the more nervous I got, hence the uncontrollable, insane giggling. I cursed myself inwardly. *Good first impression you giggling freak!* I said to myself before sitting down in the chair Elrond so courteously motion towards.

I finally got a hold of myself. Lord Elrond, sitting in a chair across from me, measured me up and down for a minute. Then he motioned towards the old guy next to me. He cleared his voice before speaking up, "This is Gandalf the Gray." He paused. "He will be here during our little chat." He said it with a 'just so you know' voice. I just nodded slightly, not really caring. All I wanted to was getting my ass out of there, fast. 

After an hour or so I was finally finished explaining everything to Lord Elrond. He was not an easy person to tell stories to, letting out all those 'hmms' and 'ah's' all the time. It made me nervous. But anyway, I came through it alive and that's what matters, right? 

I was now sitting outside in one of the gardens, waiting. Oh, how I hated waiting. Lord Elrond had firmly pushed me out of the door telling me to wait outside. So now I was here, alone with my thoughts, not feeling too good about it all. My mind kept harassing me about what they were talking about while I was out here. The answer is of course obvious. Me.

~~~~ _Meanwhile inside the study ~~~~_

Elrond was pacing back and forth, his eyes in a daze. Gandalf was, as usual, smoking his beloved pipe, glancing over at Elrond now and then. The silence was abruptly broke by Elrond's voice, "What do you think we should do with her, Gandalf?" He looked over at the Istari with seriousness written all over his face. The old man took his pipe away from his mouth and made a grunting noise. "You should let her stay here and find out more about her. Everything happens for a reason. "Gandalf replied, his brushy eyebrows moving up and down while talking.

The lord of Rivendell nodded his head. "Yes, perhaps you're right." He paused, leading his index finger to rest on his chin. Then he opened the door to the study to find Glorfindel still standing there. "Glorfindel." He said demandingly. "Can you find Amani for me, and tell her that she is welcomed to stay here in Rivendell for as long as she likes?" Lord Elrond turned to walk in again. "Yes, of course I will do that. I think I know where to find her as well." They parted, Elrond went back into the study, and Glorfindel went to find me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__

I was still sitting in the garden, Ok, lying in the garden almost asleep, happy now? So I guess I got a little startled when the bedroom…eh…Glorfindel came sneaking up on me. In fact, I screamed. A high pitch scream, making him hold his hands against his poor ears in pain. "You scared me!" I declared and looked over at the traumatized elf before me. "Didn't I tell you something about that?" I glared. He just stood there like he had no idea what I was talking about, at all. Then he smiled at me, the most innocent smile he could muster. Believe me. My heart melted right then and there. 

"I'll give you a second chance, Milord." I lay back onto the grass, resting my head on my hands. Glorfindel shook his head a few times before speaking up, "I have a message from Lords Elrond." He began. I looked up at him expectantly. "He said you are welcome to stay here for as long as you want." Glorfindel smiled at me and walked away, now finished with his task. I closed my eyes and could finally let out the breath I had been holding since I had to leave the study. 

Maybe I could actually feel at home here? This was the most beautiful place I had ever seen in my entire life. Yes, I could definitely feel at home. I drifted away into dreamland with a small smile playing on my lips. Tomorrow I had to get even with Glorfindel. 

Hope you like it! I've been kinda stuck on this. Loss of inspiration I guess, and I'm really sorry. Hope I can get past this dreadful writers block! Tips are always welcome =) Tata! 


	5. Revenge is always sweet

Disclaimer: You know I don't own nuff'n of lotr. *waving Amani around like a rag doll* She, of course, **is** mine though……

Chapter 5: Revenge is always sweet

"Stop it! Stop it I say!" Someone was shaking me furiously. I sat up, looking straight into that someone's clear, blue eyes. Glorfindel sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, Milady. I only thought you to be hungry and wanted to escort you to breakfast." Was his 'excuse'. I began to look around me. Oh, Eru! I had fallen asleep in the garden. I did not know I had been **that** tired. *Oh, well, nothing to do about that now anyway.* I thought to myself while getting up on my feet. 

Since I was very hungry indeed, I let Glorfindel walk me to the dining hall. Many people had already arrived and they were all sending me discreet glances. I lifted my chin up and found a vacant seat next to some she-elves. To my surprise they immediately introduced themselves. I smiled and told them my name. It didn't take long before we indulged in conversation about everything and nothing, like most females do.

One of the she-elves turned out to be my future chambermaid. Her name was Henwen, and we got along nicely. She even offered to show me around Rivendell. I excitedly accepted and hurried to finish my plate.

We were walking around the perfection that is Rivendell. I was humming between our conversations, thinking that this turned out to be a great day after all. Glorfindel's rude awakening had totally slipped my mind. Soon we walked pass a picture perfect waterfall and a pool of male elves lay before us. Henwen stopped dead in her tracks, looked over to the waterfall, then me. She began to giggle a bit and I joined her. The suddenly I spotted Glorfindel amongst the crowd of elves, a thought came to mind. Revenge. I smiled devilishly, and Henwen sent me a questioning look. 

"What is on your mind, Amani?" She asked, worry in her voice. I grinned even wider. "You see, Henwen, I have some unfinished business with one of these males. I replied while spotting my unknowing victim once again. "A particular elf it is. You might know of him." An evil laugh escaped my lips. "Revenge is always sweet, Glorfindel." My words made her gasp with surprise. "You cannot be serious, Glorfindel? But he is a respected elf. What can he possibly have done that upsets you so, and make you think of such terrible things like revenge?" She could barely say the word out loud. 

I glared at her for a moment. The perfect plan was now forming in my head. "I'm not much of a morning person you see. As a matter of fact, I despise getting up early in the morning. Glorfindel should have known better, or asked." I retorted. Henwen was in utter shock by now. I knew that I possibly was a little unfair, but I just wanted so much to see my plan put to life, that I had to convince myself of his wrong doings. It probably wasn't all that bad being awakened before even the birds were singing, but my whole nature was screaming against it. And the need for revenge was too big for me to control, I'll admit.

"Oh, please Henwen. It's just harmless fun." I put my 'begging' voice to use together with an innocent smile. It always worked. "Oh, alright then. But don't you use that tone on me ever again. You hear me?" Henwen sighed in defeat. I made a little triumph dance before replying, "Never." And so I went to plot my oh-so-great idea. This was going to be unforgettable. 

A/N: God, what's happened to me? I'm updating so soon! =) Must be temporary insanity again…..eh…… Well, I know it's not that long but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. *skips away while beating the living crap out of my writers block* 


	6. The perfect plan

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Lord of the Rings. It belongs to Tolkien. 

Amani 6: The perfect plan

Henwen and I put our heads together, plotting like crazy. Serious, it really felt like my brain was on fire from all the thinking. Henwen was finally putting her heart and soul into my plan, her insane giggling sounding throughout the air. Come to think of it, why didn't any of the male elves hear us? Ah, well. Good for us.

It had taken some amount of time, but the plan was finished at last. We had done a great job in my book, down to every little detail. Even though I have to say the plan was rather simple.

Henwen popped put from our hiding spot and carefully walked over to the males. 'Mission Revenge Is Sweet' was about to be put into action. I could barely hold my laughter as I sneaked behind the trees surrounding the waterfall. Moving as silent as possible past the elves and over to a large oak tree, standing right by the bridge that went over the little stream. 

I looked over at Henwen. Seeing that she was in the right position, I nodded my head and she started her part of the plan, distraction. As she caught the attention to the unknowing males, I on the other hand took a deep breath and braced myself.

"Here we go." I whispered to myself.

*Ready. Set. Go!* I launched forward, grabbed the clothes hanging over the rail of the bridge, and set off on a wild runaway before the males could react. I ran with great speed over the bridge and disappeared amongst the trees on the other side. Just to be on the safe side I decided to run in zigzag. The sound of angry elves started to caress my sensitive ears and I could not help the evil grin that spread on my lips. The plan was a success! 

Or so I thought……

I turned my head around to see if anyone was following me, and at that very moment I bumped right into something hard. I fell backwards and landed on my bottom with a thump. 

"Ouch!" I exclaimed in pain as a soft snickering filled the air. I looked up in surprise at the hard thing I had just collided with. 

It was no other than 'The Bedroom Elf'.

"Serves you right, now, give me back my clothes." He motioned toward the pile of clothes lying right in front of me.

At first I was still trying to get over my shock, and then it dawned on me. *If he is standing here with me….* I paused. *And he wants his clothes that are lying in that pile….* A warm feeling started to spread on my cheeks and I stared at the ground with newfound interest. *Then…what is he wearing now?* 

I thanked Eru that I had not raised my gaze to look upon him yet and I was certainly not going to either. I pushed the awkward thought out of my mind and I opened my mouth to speak. No words came out, however, another plan formed in my mind. *How long was he willing to chase me, naked?* I fought the urge to smirk and reached for the pile of clothes.

Before my hand even touched the clothes, I heard someone approaching us, then Henwen's voice calling my name. *Oh, no!* In a split second I heard her scream in terror, at what I presumed to be Glorfindel….without clothes. I saw my way out of the mess and grabbed the pile of clothes, stood up with eyes closed, and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Leaving a stunned Glorfindel, and Henwen, who was probably scarred for life. 

This time I kept my gaze ahead of me. I had no intention of going through another 'bumping incident' any time soon. I ran up the stairs to Elrond house and slipped through the door, but I did not stop there. My feet were still on the run and I kept my pace as I moved down the long hallway. Once again I slipped out the door and found myself breathing the free air again.

I could hear angry voices building in the distance and I knew they were on my trail. So I hurried myself onwards until I reached my destination. My plan was in its final stage. I darted over to the waterfall. Yes, the waterfall. You never could've guessed now, could you? 

This was part of the plan. I felt so proud of myself. They would run around forever without knowing. I walked over to the bridge and put all the clothes back onto the railing. I stepped back and took in the sight….perfect. The males were running around in the wood somewhere, looking for me, and pretty angry I would think. Some was having clothes on, others wearing nothing at all. I snickered to myself. *'The Bedroom Elf'* 

 I would probably have to pay for playing this prank on him, but I was not going to let that get me down. I was certainly having the time of my life. From my 'safe spot', in one of the trees near the waterfall, I could spot some of them running around screaming in anger, both my name and Henwen's. Oh, yes….I was going to pay for this…..

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated for quite some time. It just seemed like everyone lost interest….I did anyway. I know this is really short, but I wanted to update as fast as possible after my little…eh…break? *Smiles innocently* Well, here is a new chapter then. Hope you will enjoy it! Thanks to all my reviewers! 


	7. Ooops?

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, Tolkien is still the one that wrote Lord of the Rings. And last time I checked, I'm **not **Tolkien. So there you go….

Chapter 7: Ooops?

While sitting in the tree, holding on for dear life because I was laughing so hard, I caught a glimpse of Henwen out from the corner of my eye. She was running around as if she had Sauron himself on her tail. Unfortunately this only made me laugh even harder, if that's possible. Before I could react, my hands lost their grip, and I tumbled backwards. I screamed at the top of my lungs while waving my hands in circular motion, trying to gain my balance back. It failed miserably…

My butt hit the ground, hard. I even got the air knocked out of me with a big 'Ooof'. This was no longer my lucky day. Some unmentionable words slipped through my mouth as I stood up, rubbing my sore behind.

A loud coughing noise caught my attention and I lifted my gaze. My little accident seemed to have attracted much unwanted attention from raging males. I was completely surrounded. Henwen was there also. She was being held 'hostage' by the One and Only, Glorfindel. I darted my eyes around nervously. 

"Ooops?" was the only thing I mustered to say. I felt so stupid in that moment you wouldn't believe it.

They just glared at me. I was desperately searching my mind for something clever to say, or at least a way out. But it didn't look like **that** was going to happen any time soon. If I knew myself well enough, I would probably just keep digging my own grave.

"Err…hmm…." I forced a smile and tried my best to look innocent. And let me just tell you, they did not seem to be the very least impressed. 

"Well, well. Look what we have here." One of the elves took a step towards me. I responded by taking one backwards.

"Give us the clothes back this instant!" Glorfindel stared at me. Like he possessed some kind of power to kill people if he looked at them long enough. I cringed slightly. 

But honestly, I didn't know whether to be scared out of this world or just laugh my head off. There before me stood, about fifteen, angry males, with almost no clothes on. I had really outdone myself this time.

"NOW!" I snapped out of my train of thoughts at Glorfindel's angry voice. 

Henwen looked over at me with wide eyes. I gave her a secretive smile. Because at that moment a thought struck me like a gift sent from the Valar. The only problem was….did I dare? I wasn't even sure if it would work. *If they fall for this one, I really hope Henwen grabs the chance I present her with.* I pondered over my plan for but a moment, praying it would save both me and Henwen.

The sound of footsteps made me loose my train of thoughts, and I looked up. A certain 'Bedroom Elf' was slowly closing in on me. It was now or never. My body tensed slightly and I put on a fake shocked face. I raised my arm and pointed to somewhere in the distance behind the enraged males. I was struggling with myself to keep a straight face as I was laughing hysterically on the inside. Then I spoke up with astonishment clear in my voice.

"By the Valar….look!" I kept my hand raised, trying to get them to turn around. I was absolutely relying on the elves curiosity here.

I was so nervous since I couldn't predict if it would work the way I had intended, and if it didn't….I still had a bunch of vindictive males on my hands. 

Big thanks to all my reviewers!!!!! You make my day =) I hope you like this chapter too. I know it's short, but I have been a little busy lately. Thank again!

Ta!


	8. Caught

Chapter 8: Caught

My heart was pumping like crazy, and my blood ran furiously through my veins. I sucked some fresh air into my lungs before I spoke.

"It's Arwen, and she's running away with your clothes!" My eyes darted back to the group of males as they seemed to gasp in unison.

Everyone appeared to have fallen for my scam, so I grabbed a hold of Henwen's wrist, yanking her out of Glorfindel's loosened grasp. Henwen looked a little taken aback for a moment, but she quickly realized what was happening. I knew we had to find the fastest route back to my room, because no matter how fast I ran I could never match the speed of elves, especially not a certain angry, half naked Glorfindel.

A few seconds later we spotted the door that hopefully led to our rescue. With some effort on my part, we bolted up the stairs, opened the door and ran inside. We could hear the sound of angry males close on our tail. We had to slow them down somehow, or we would never make it to my room.

Luckily Henwen was a quick thinker and had already found a broom we could use to block the door. I silently thanked the Valar for the broom before taking off once more.

No thanks to my sense of direction, we reached my door in no time. We both hurried inside and locked the door behind us, safe at last. I glanced over at Henwen, our eyes met and we both started to snicker. It did not take long before the snicker developed into hysterical laughter, and we were both rolling around on the wooden floor clutching our sides.

Suddenly, as if someone had stuffed a cork in her mouth, Henwen's laughter subsided. I didn't really take notice of it at first, but as my laughter died down and I sat myself upright, a gasp of surprise slipped past my lips.

There, right in front of me, stood the person I had least expected to see of everyone in Middle Earth. I could barely breathe anymore, and it was not because of my recent convulsive laughter attack. I could see Henwen's face light up in the color of bright red as my own cheeks started to fill with a burning sensation.

And then realization dawned on me as I lay my eyes on the balcony across my room. I cursed myself for being so utterly blind and stupid. How in Valar's name could I have forgotten about that? My room was missing a wall for crying out loud!

The sound of a tapping foot reached my ears and I snapped out of my chain of thoughts. My eyes met the sight of Glorfindel looking down at us with his 'I can kill you by just looking at you' expression, it made me cringe inwardly. He was not going to let us get away this time.

Glorfindel cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Well, ladies, looks like this is the end of your little 'adventure'." Silence fell over the room again.

I decided against speaking, because with my luck, I would probably just make things worse. Not that I had any time to put in a word before he continued anyway.

"I demand an apology!" Now he started to look enraged, and I huddled closer to Henwen.

We were both expecting the worst, when a knock on the door startled us. My mouth was literally open in shock at the sight of the whole gang of males we had outrun only minutes ago. Apparently there was a key.

Before I could think more of it, I was being carried away together with Henwen. Glorfindel's expression was now one of pure joy as an evil grin spread across his lips. I was desperately trying to wiggle myself free of the elves holding my feet and arms, but the more I fought, the tighter their grip got. Looking over to my right I spotted Henwen kicking and screaming at the males, not that it got her any further than me, but at least we were not going down without a fight.

I let out a frustrated groan. The vindictive males were about to get their revenge and there was nothing I could do about it. I then turned my head from left to right, trying to figure out where we were headed. Dread filled me as I realized what our punishment was going to be.


	9. Payback time!

Disclaimer: None of Tolkiens work belongs to me and bla bla bla etc….you know the drill.

**Chapter 9**: Payback time!

_I let out a frustrated groan. The vindictive males were about to get their revenge and there was nothing I could do about it. I then turned my head from left to right, trying to figure out where we were headed. Dread filled me as I realized what our punishment was going to be…_

Henwen had obviously just realized it too, because when I managed to turn my head and my eyes found hers, the expression on her face was one of utter disbelief. It wasn't that our punishment was going to be extremely cruel, but it was certainly going to be ironic. In a moment of carelessness, on Glorfindel's behalf, one of my feet got loose from his iron grip. I immediately seized the opportunity and sent a rather fierce kick right to his shin leg. He let out a loud yelp of pain, but quickly grabbed my leg again before my brain even got the opportunity to think of thinking of an escape route. My brief moment of glee flew out the window.

Only a few moments later, two girlish squeals in the high pitched end of the scale, could be heard throughout Rivendell.

Cool water hit me, just as I gasped in surprise of course, filling my lungs with water. My head started spinning as thoughts started to run wildly in my mind. I was shocked, angry and extremely afraid. Things were happening so fast that I felt totally out of control. My arms and legs were flailing around in a mad frenzy as I desperately tired to resurface. In my mind I was completely blocking out the fact that I seemed to be stuck on something, because I was so focused on getting to the light I could glimpse behind the surface. By now I was gulping down large amounts of water in my desperation to once again have the privilege of breathing sweet air.

In a moment of surprisingly clear thinking, a thought struck me; _'I can't even swim!'_ I don't know how and I don't know why this obviously essential fact had managed to escape me. But when it finally hit me like a slap to my face, I went completely limp. In hindsight my actions don't make any sense at all, but with everything going so fast, you don't get to stop up and linger at thoughts passing though your brain. Logic didn't exist at that moment. I didn't even remotely connect the dots. The thought, that the reason why I didn't reach the surface was that I was stuck on something and not my lack of swimming skill, was lost on me. I thought my time had come.

Henwen, on the other hand, was already being helped out of the water by some of the elves. For some reason, Eru knows why, they hadn't thought it strange that I was nowhere to be seen. They probably thought that I was pulling another prank on them. Not until Henwen came over her shock of getting an unwelcome "flying lesson", resulting in being completely soaked, did she realize I was missing. As I was told later on, she had panicked and went on rambling like a crazy person. She even grabbed a hold of a flabbergasted Glorfindel and started to shake him violently, screaming at him. Things like:

"Where is she? Have you seen her? Is she still in there? Maybe she's drowning?" flew from her mouth at a dangerously rapid speed. The last statement had thankfully reached through Glorfindel's thick skull, and he started to scan the water surface. He spotted something and didn't hesitate to jump in.

I was still struggling, but this time it was just to stay alive. Every convulsion of my oxygen deprived body made me swallow even more water. My lungs felt like they were on fire, a fire that ironically only died down when I consumed more death bringing liquid. Soon my vision started to close in on me, only to narrow down to a single, tiny spot of light swimming before my eyes. With a final attempt to stay alive, I blinked my eyes rapidly to gain one of the five senses back, sight. If I had not passed out I would have noticed the string of small bubbles making their way to where water met the air I had been so desperate to get to.

That's probably what saved me…

Next thing I remember is spluttering water and gasping for air. I wasn't taking it for granted as I inhaled deeply, like a hungry animal that had finally found and killed it's pray after weeks of hunger. The world was mostly a blur to me, but I couldn't care less. A thought strafed me, _'Am I dead?'_, but I quickly pushed it away. _'Of course I'm not'_ I added, my aching body and see-through dress a living proof that I had not wandered to the Halls of Mandos yet. At least it was not how I pictured being dead. There would be no pain and I would certainly not be walking around in a cold, wet see-through dress. Wait! _'See-through dress!'_ the thought hit me like a ton of bricks. My eyes wandered downwards and were met by a horrible sight indeed. There wasn't much left for imagination to say the least, and my cheeks burned with embarrassment before you could say 'eeep'.

The world around me instantly came back to life. It didn't help when I found that everyone was standing around me with looks of concern gracing their faces. Because to me it didn't matter that it was concerned looks, only that they were all looking at** me.**

A hand was pushed in my face and I took it rather indignantly. My eyes met with Glorfindel's worried ones, I wanted to die of shame. In my desperation I tried to cover myself with my hands, but I was shaking really bad so it didn't help that much. I thanked Eru when somebody put a cloak over my shoulders; the warmth spreading through me was indeed very welcomed.

"Are you alright? I was so worried about you!" I stumbled backwards when Henwen threw her arms around me in a bear crushing hug.

"Y-yes, I-I think so." Was all I could muster through clattering teeth.

"Glorfindel saved you!" My eyes shot to where Glorfindel was standing in front of me. '_He…saved me?'_

"He pulled you out of the water and preformed some sort of fascinating 'mouth to mouth' thing on you to make you breathe again. You really scared us you know. I thought you were dead when you weren't breathing, but he brought you back." Henwen looked at Glorfindel in pure amazement. I noticed that if my cheeks could possibly burn a darker shade of red, they would probably explode.

There was a loud thump of my heart, and I quickly diverted my gaze from Glorfindel. Of course I had seen that he was very beautiful, all elves are, but this was something different. This magnificent being had put his lips on mine. Just the thought made my whole body tingle for some reason. _'Pull yourself together, Amani! He did it to save your life, remember?_' I mentally berated myself for thinking about him in that way.

"I…Eh…Ummm…thank you for saving my life, Glorfindel." I said the last part rather fast, before I started to move away from everyone. I muttered an excuse about having to get back to my room to get changed, and left them all to stare at my retreating back.

I longed after clean, dry clothes and, ironically, a hot bath. All I wanted to do was to sink into a bubbly heaven and sort the previous events and my feelings for a certain gorgeous elf out. _'Oh, stop it!'_ my voice rang throughout my head. _'Repeat to self: I do **not **feel anything for that…that…argh!' _I couldn't even bring myself to say anything bad about him in my thoughts.

I pulled the cloak closer around me as a gust of cold wind swept passed me. The door was only a few feet away now. I couldn't wait to get inside and do some soul-searching. _'Now **that's **a lie'_ I told myself. _'I'll probably pick out and burn every potential see-through dress that resides in my closet.'_ A wicked smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. _'Yes, that sounds like a good idea.'_


End file.
